The Siege of Port Royal: An Role Play Story
Port Royal, 1746 August, 4:00 (Part 1) Major Ishamel Venables was standing near the fort cannon at Fort charles with Sergeant Major Lawford, while he was chatting with him mr. bowdain came by to see ishamel. Ishamel replies back to Bowdain "Good morning Mr.Bowdain what a fine day!".Mr. Bowdain walk up the step and then saluted to ishamel, he said" Yes sir indeed and good morning Sergeant Major". He saw some new recuits were forming in line under a trainer, then he saw some ships coming and started to fire on the fort. He and sergeant Major took cover behind the wall, ishamel said"My God, it the spanish again!". He order sergeant major to rally the men and head out to the beaches, he look up at the sky and see some smoke coming out, he grab his sabre and his pistol he went outside. He order the marines to front knee and the other marines to stand. He see some spanish soldiers charging up the hill to Mr. Goldtimbers Mansion, he said" Marines make ready!".The marines present thier musket and then ishamel replies back" PRESENT!". The marines started to aim and then ishamel told them to fire on the spanish. Then the 21th Regiment came by to let ishamel know, then Captain lawford came he said" They broke through at the other beaches, but they are retreating now ishamel and we have to hold it here until the entire fleet come to us!". Ishamel went inside the fort with two regiment he said" Captain, I want your regiment to be station on the front beaches while we go inside the jungle to kill any spanish". Port Royal,1746 August, 11:00 (Part 2) As ishamel woke up from his cabin, he put on his military uniform and went outside. He watch his men marching into the jungle and saw captain kennedy and Admiral Blake coming to see him. He saluted to them as they saluted back, Blake said" The fleet will arrive in tomorrow or the next day i guess". Ishamel said" Alright blake you are in charge of the fort while I am back,I will let you to be in command of the fort". They started to left and then ishamel was about to watch his men marching into the jungle and then he look at the town, he went into the cave with his regiment. Sudden he heard some shot from the regiment, he started to gallop the horse and he saw sergeant major ordering the marines to fire on the spanish and the militia. He said" Sergeant Major report!". He replies back by shouting at him "SIR!, ENEMY ARE FIRING FROM THE RIVER!" he cried out to ishamel. He said" My god it the spanish and the militia attacking us like at the beaches yesterday, he pull out his pistol and started to fire on the spanish. While they were shooting ishamel had a plan he told sergeant major "Sergeant Major,I think it's time to form a squaderon across the river,I think it's time to get the wasps out of thier nests". He said" Yes m'lord". He watch his men flanking the spanish and the militia, while they were taken heavy fire from them then he charge in with bayonets. Later ishamel went to see sergeant major" Well? how many?", he replies back to ishamel "Eighteen sir!". He said" Eighteen,then where the god's name is the rest of them?". He order the platoon and the regiment back to the fort, then he arrive at the fort and went inside of his cabin and took a nap from the fight in the jungle. Port Royal, 1746 August, 300 (Part 3) As blake and ishamel were sitting down and blake said to the guard, "GUARD! WHERE MY TEA!". The royal marine guard gave blake some tea, ishamel drank some of his tea and said" Blake how many cannon do we have here?". He replies back "About 20 cannon!". As the Navy soldiers were placing some cannon on the fort, ishamel said" Blake I want you to fire on the spanish ship while I push their infantry out of port royal with the 21th Regiment and the 95th Regiment!".He saluted back and went up to the fort and order the marines to fire on the spanish ship, ishamel could hear the cannon firing at the spanish ship, then he and the marines started marching down to the hill all the way to the front line. He said"Marines front knee!, and marines make ready!". The marines started make ready on their musket, and then he order them to present the musket, the marines start to aim at the spanish regiment. Then some explosive came from the sea, and ishamel, the captain and blake saw the british fleet came in under of Admiral Johnny Goldtimbers, blake said" It's the fleet!". Goldtimbers said" Alternate Guns, fire!". The fleet cannon started firing on the spanish and then the spanish surrender to ishamel and his regiment. Then Johnny goldtimbers came to the fort with some regiment and more regiment coming in. He saluted to ishamel, "Ah ishamel, blake you did a fine job for defending port royal and including my mansion!". Ishamel replies back,"Indeed sir, and your mansion is safe for now". Then Johnny gave a medal to ishamel and blake for doing thier job, ishamel started to leave on the ship call HMS Red Stallion to return back to england to see his family. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO